Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 107
"Mechanical Mayhem, Part 2", known as "Saint Jeanne's Trinity Attack" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and seventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on May 21, 2002 and in the United States on December 6, 2003. Summary *Serenity finds herself unable to continue dueling due to overwhelming shock and guilt over losing Tristan. Her turn is skipped. *Duke temporarily transforms the playing field into a Dungeon Dice Monsters game, allowing him to take the lead in the Duel. *After a series of turns, Nezbitt threatens to disqualify Serenity if she does not continue dueling. Duke tries to remind her of Joey to boost her confidence. *Joey, Yugi and Téa find their way out of the tunnel and appear through a door above Duke and Serenity. A pep talk by Joey gives Serenity enough motivation to duel. *Serenity and Duke successfully beat Nezbitt, but he steals Tristan's body, despite having previously agreed to return it if he lost. Deck Masters * Serenity Wheeler: "Goddess with the Third Eye" * Duke Devlin: "Strike Ninja" * Nezbitt: "Robotic Knight", "Perfect Machine King" Featured Duel: Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin & Serenity Wheeler vs. Nezbitt, Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Serenity has 2100 LP remaining and controls "The Forgiving Maiden" (350/2000) and "Lady Panther" (900/1300) in Attack Position. Duke has 2500 LP remaining and controls "The 13th Grave" (700/900), "Yaranzo" (800/1500), "Dark Assailant" (700/1200) in Attack Position and one set card. Nezbitt has 4000 LP remaining and controls "Machine King" (3400/2000) in Attack Position and "Clockwork Night". Tristan's field contains "Command Angel" (700/1900) in Attack Position and one set card. Turn 13: Serenity Serenity draws. Blaming herself for Tristan's loss, Serenity becomes unable to Duel. Duke and Nezbitt decide to pass her turn. Turn 14: Duke Duke draws "Dice Dungeon". He then activates "Dimensionhole" to remove "Dark Assailant" from play for one turn ("Machine King": 3400 → 3300/2000). Duke then activates "Dice Dungeon". Now each time monsters battle, those monsters' controllers must roll a die and the battling monsters will gain an appropriate effect based on the die result. Duke then activates his face-down "Dimension Dice" to Tribute "Yaranzo" and "The 13th Grave" and Special Summon "Orgoth the Relentless (2500/2450) in Attack Position ("Machine King": 3300 → 3100/2000). "Orgoth the Relentless" attacks "Machine King". This activates the effect of "Dice Dungeon", forcing both Duke and Nezbitt to roll a die. Duke gets a six, so the ATK of "Orgoth the Relentless" is doubled ("Orgoth the Relentless": 2500 → 5000/2450). Nezbitt gets a one, so the ATK of "Machine King" ATK decreases by 1000 ("Machine King": 3100 → 2100/2000). "Orgoth the Relentless" destroys "Machine King" (Nezbitt 4000 → 1100). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Dice Dungeon" expires for "Orgoth the Relentless" ("Orgoth the Relentless": 5000 → 2500/2450). Turn 15: Nezbitt Nezbitt draws "Recycling Plant". His hand contains "Dimensionhole" and "Recycling Plant". Nezbitt moves his Deck Master, "Robotic Knight", to the field (1600/1800) in Attack Position. Nezbitt then activates "Recycling Plant" to remove from play "Machine King" and "Robotic Knight" from his field and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Perfect Machine King" (2700/1500) in Attack Position and make the latter his new Deck Master. Due to the effect of "Perfect Machine King", it gains 500 ATK for every Machine-Type monster on the field. There are currently four ("Perfect Machine King": 2700 → 4700 → 5200/1500). "Perfect Machine King" attacks "Orgoth the Relentless". The effect of "Dice Dungeon" activates, forcing Nezbitt and Duke to roll a die. Nezbitt rolls a five, so the Original ATK of "Perfect Machine King" is halved ("Perfect Machine King": 5200 → 3850/1500). Duke rolls a one ("Orgoth the Relentless": 2500 → 1500/2450). "Perfect Machine King" destroys "Orgoth the Relentless" (Duke 2500 → 150). Since Duke controls no monsters, "Dice Dungeon" is destroyed. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Dice Dungeon" expires for "Perfect Machine King" ("Perfect Machine King": 3850 → 5200/1500). Turn 16: Serenity Serenity nearly gives up hope, but Joey, Yugi, and Téa arrive and offer her their support. This encourages Serenity to continue. Serenity draws "Magic Reflector". Serenity's hand contains "Scroll of Bewitchment", "Bad Reaction to Simochi", "Shadow Tamer", "Witch of the Black Forest", "Fire Princess, "Marie the Fallen One", and "Magic Reflector". Serenity then Tributes "Lady Panther" in order to Tribute Summon "Marie the Fallen One" (1700/1200) in Attack Position ("Perfect Machine King": 5200 → 4700/1500). Serenity then decides to Fusion Summon, but finds that she does not have "Polymerization" in her hand. Serenity then activates the Deck Master Ability of "Goddess with the Third Eye" to discard a Magic Card ("Magic Reflector") and fuse "The Forgiving Maiden" with "Marie the Fallen One" in order to Fusion Summon "St. Joan" (2800/2000) in Attack Position ("Perfect Machine King": 4700 → 4200/1500). Even though Tristan is no longer actively participating in the Duel, his cards still are. Due to the effect of "Command Angel, all Fairy-type monsters gain 400 ATK ("St. Joan": 2800 → 3200/2000). Duke then activates the Deck Master Ability of "Strike Ninja" to discard two cards and activate Tristan's set card, "Rare Metal Soul", as his card, allowing Duke to increase the ATK of "St. Joan" by 1000 ("St. Joan": 3200 → 4200/2000) until the End Phase. "St. Joan" attacks "Perfect Machine King". Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. Since "Perfect Machine King" was Nezbitt's Deck Master, he loses the Duel. Epilogue Serenity and Duke win the Duel. Despite losing, Nezbitt claims Tristan's body because Tristan was defeated during the Duel. Differences in adaptations *In the original, there is a graphic on the die that says what the dice rolls of "Dice Dungeon" do. The dub removes this. *When "Perfect Machine King" destroys "Orgoth the Relentless", cut from the dub is Duke getting hit by the attack. Trivia * When Nezbitt becomes "Perfect Machine King", there is a number 4 on his left shoulder. This is probably because he is the fourth member of The Big Five to appear individually. * In this Duel, both "Perfect Machine King" and "St. Joan" are Fusion Monsters, and yet both of them attacked in the same turn in which they were summoned. ** Possible explanations: perhaps the Deck Master ability of "Goddess with the Third Eye" allows Fusion Monsters summoned by its Effect to attack the same turn in which they are summoned, or perhaps Fusion Monsters were allowed to do so in this particular Duel. Quotes Duke: I activate Dimensionhole! This Magic card removes a monster from the field for one turn, and I’m using it on my own monster — Dark Assailant. So your Machine King loses 100 Attack Points since my Dark Assailant is no longer on the field to give him extra power. And it gets better — check out this Magic card. Nezbitt: Play whatever you’d like. There’s absolutely nothing that can save you now. Duke: Is that so? Not even... this? (shows Nezbitt the Dice Dungeon Magic card in his hand) Nezbitt: (shocked) A Dice Dungeon Magic card? Duke: (smirking confidently) You don’t know me, but let’s just say I know a thing or two about dice. And now it’s time for me to roll you right out of this Duel — because I’m changing this card game to a dice game! Duke: (It's hopeless.) Wait a sec. I know what might help. Serenity, Tristan and I need you, just like Joey needs you when he duels. Serenity: No one needs me... Oh, wait! Serenity: My brother and I never give up on each other, so why should I let my friends need me? Serenity: There are stars all over the Monster cards? They must look so pretty, huh, Tristan? Nezbitt: You fools! I may be going offline, but I won Tristan's body. Yugi: Let him go you creep! Nezbitt: Negative. He's my ticket out of this virtual nightmare. I'm finally free (sinister laughter). Shizuka: They must look like a ladybug! How cute! Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes